Not A Freak
by yellowsocks
Summary: LilyOliver oneshot songfic. [Not A Freak, Brie Larson]  I'm BestFriendLily with him. But around everyone else, I'm TotallyAndCompletelyHopelesslyInLoveWithADonutLily. It's almost depressing how much I love him, because he doesn't know.


**A/N: I'm back with another Loliver oneshot. :) I love Loliver oneshots. Anyways, okay. The song I used, is Not A Freak by Brie Larson. And if you haven't heard it yet...go hear it now. It's really good.**

**Oh and it gets kind of confusing, 'cause there's a flashback in the middle but...lyrics are in italics, the story is regular, and flashbacks are bold.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, the show wouldn't be about Hannah Montana. It would be about Loliver. Because they are the best part of the show. But I don't own Hannah Montana. And I don't own the song either.**

_

* * *

Well I've known ya' like it's been forever  
You don't see me as your girlfriend, whatever _

Oliver. One word and my heart beats a thousand miles a minute. It's insanity. I've known the donut since, well for as long as I can even remember. We pretty much grew up together. We've always been best friends, even through the dumb fights, and him being a donut. I'm sure I've had my donut moments, but he really is just a donut. A lovable donut, nonetheless. But no matter how much I love him, he'll never feel the same way. I'm Lily Truscott, best friend extraordinaire, and that's all I'll ever be to him.

_I've been your supporter, been your friend  
I'm not obsessive, well, maybe I am  
I keep on writing your name over and over again _

Sure I sound a bit obsessed about him, but maybe I am. It's like I can't get him out of my head. His gorgeous eyes, and his long brown hair. It kills me knowing I'll never have him. I watch him walk down the halls, flirting with the next random girl that catches his attention. He flashes them a smile, and they wave while he watches them, obviously checking them out. They get all excited, thinking he might be interested, but they play it cool. But then they see him do the same thing to the next one he sees. I watch their faces fall, and they look disgusted and hurt.

_I don't know what to say, but I like you in a different way  
Sayin' this was really tough, but bein' friends ain't good enough_

I walk up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.  
He turns around, giving me a look that pretty much says, 'What the hell do you want?' but that's not what he says.  
"Oh, hey Lils'." He laughs, giving me the oh so famous Smokin' Oken smile.  
"Hiya Donut." I roll my eyes.  
"What's your issue?" Oliver asks, lifting an eyebrow.  
"You. I don't want to be your friend anymore." I say simply, and it breaks my heart thinking about not being his friend. But I know in order for my plan to work, it has to be done.

_Keep your picture by my bed  
Your full name stuck in my head_

And then without letting him answer, I turn on my heel and walk away, leaving him standing there alone, extremely confused.

I get far enough away, turning the corner before I break down. I lean against the wall and let the tears roll down my face, knowing that I hurt him. I just hope he'll understand why I did it in the end. I wipe away a stray tear before continuing down the hall to my locker. I twist the lock, putting in my combination, and it pops open. I open it all the way, looking inside, and I see a picture of me and him. I think back to the day it was taken.

_And no, I'm not a freak  
It's just around you, my knees get weak  
And no, I'm not a freak  
It's just around you, I can't be me_

**"Aw c'mon Lils', these things are fun." Oliver begged.  
****"No they aren't. They're dumb." I said, folding my arms.  
****"You look so cute when you're pouting." Oliver grins.  
****My eyes light up, and I know he can tell. "I mean you know, best friend kind of cute."  
****I look down at my feet, immediately regretting getting excited, "Yeah, right. I knew that."  
****"So, you going to come in, or should I just do it by myself?"  
****I sigh, walking into the booth. He inserts some coins into the slot, presses a few buttons and then sits down next to me putting his arms around me in a friendly hug. But to me, it means so much more. I put my arms around him too, and the camera flashes, the sides of our faces pressed together, happy smiles on both our faces.**

_You think you know me, baby, inside and out  
I've got a secret, can you figure it out _

If you really look at the picture, you can tell there's tears in my eyes. Sure they're tears of happiness, but Oliver never noticed them. He thinks he knows me so well, but he knows the Lily I pretend to be when he's around. I'm not myself. I can't be. I'm Best-Friend-Lily with him. But around everyone else, I'm Totally-And-Completely-Hopelessly-In-Love-With-A-Donut-Lily. It's almost depressing how much I love him, because he doesn't know. But after today, I'm not hiding anymore. I'm going to be the real Lily.  
_  
Wanna' be more than your partner-in-crime  
Can't get you outta' my troubled mind_

I'm always thinking about him. Thinking about how he has such a hold over me, and doesn't even know it. I sigh, shutting my locker and trying to forget about that damn picture. But just like they do with him, my thoughts keep coming back to it. And back to that day. Who knew some stupid picture could mean so much? But it does. That one picture says everything for me. Oliver is an oblivious donut, and I'm a sappy lovesick fool. Story of my life.

_I keep on seein' your smile over and over again  
I don't know what to say, but I like you in a different way _

"Lily!" I hear his voice call, and I cringe. Because I know this is the second part of the plan. This is the moment. The one I've been waiting for since, well for as long as I can even remember.  
I face him, because I know I have to. But in all honesty, it's the last thing I want to do right now.  
"Why don't you want to be my friend?" He breathes, and I close my eyes, knowing it's now or never.  
"Because you're a donut." And the moment I say it, I mentally smack myself. I can't believe I just said that. But I know there's no way in hell I can face him now. I guess it's never. So I do what Lily Truscott does best. I run away.

_Sayin' this was really tough, but bein' friends ain't good enough  
Keep your picture by my bed  
Your full name stuck in my head_

What kind of an idiot am I? I just blew it. I had him right there, I was going to tell him. But then I screwed up. I ruined everything. I hate running from him, but it seems like every time I open my mouth, the wrong words come out. Why couldn't for once I just say the right thing? I could tell him exactly how I feel, and he would feel the same way. I only wish it could be that easy.

_And no, I'm not a freak  
It's just around you, my knees get weak  
And no, I'm not a freak  
It's just around you, I can't be me_

It can get so confusing, trying to figure out how to tell him. What if he rejects me? What if he things I'm ugly? What if I have something in my teeth? What if **I'm** the donut for getting so worried? I can barely keep myself standing up straight when he's around, much less form a sentence. This is impossible. There is no way that Oliver and I can ever be together. It's just too complicated.

_I love strange things about ya'  
Like the way you comb your hair  
Your favorite pair of jeans  
You know, the ones with the tear_

But what have I got to lose? I've already told him I don't want to be friends, so what the hell am I supposed to do now? Its's either never talk to him, and know I never went for it. Or know I tried, and maybe it'll even work. I look down the hall, and I don't see him. But I know I have to get back to my own locker.  
The walk from this hall to the next seems so much longer when you're avoiding someone. But thanks to Oliver, it was cut short, because I'd barely even turned the corner before I ran right into him.

"Lily." He said quickly.  
"Donut."

_I love how you're amused by my ever-changin' news  
But most of all I love just bein' near you_  
_I don't know what to say, but I like you in a different way  
Sayin' this was really tough, but bein' friends ain't good enough _

"You're serious then?" He asks, and I give him a funny look.  
"About what?"  
"About not wanting to be my friend 'cause I'm a donut?" Oliver continues.  
I sigh, shaking my head.  
"Well then what's going on, Lils'?" Oliver frowns, "You know you can tell me anything."

_Keep your picture by my bed  
Your full name stuck in my head_

My mind goes back to that picture in my locker, and I know exactly what to say. Now I just have to hope it comes out right.  
"Oliver, you remember that day in the mall, when we took that picture?" I say as I walk towards my locker, twisting the lock for the second time that day.  
"Uh, yeah." He says, as he watches me retrieve it from my locker.  
"Look at it," I say, handing it to him.  
"But I've seen it before. It looks the same as it always does."

_And no, I'm not a freak  
It's just around you, my knees get weak _

I shake my head. "That's 'cause you're a donut. And you don't see it."  
"See what?" He asks, obviously confused, "I don't know what I'm looking for."  
"Look at my eyes." I say quietly, and I watch him as he looks closer.  
After a few moments he seems to understand, "You're crying."  
I simply nod.  
"But why are you crying, do you really hate picture booths that much?"

_I don't know what to say, but I like you in a different way  
Sayin' this was really tough but bein' friends ain't good enough_

"Oliver! You're such a donut!"  
"I think we've all figured that out by now." Oliver said slowly, "But I just don't get it."  
"It's not because I hate picture booths. It's because that day, I wanted to tell you something. And I never did."  
"Well what did you want to tell me then?" Oliver asked.  
"Flip the picture over." I sigh, closing my eyes.

_Keep your picture by my bed  
Your full name stuck in my head _

I know exactly what's written on the back, but no one's ever seen it before. Until now.  
I watch his eyes read it, what must have been a thousand times and I'm beginning to think if he reads it again I might faint.  
"Does it make sense now?" I ask quietly.  
He looks up at me, his eyes looking into mine.

_And no, I'm not a freak  
It's just around you, my knees get weak  
And no, I'm not a freak  
It's just around you, I can't be me_

"You love me?" He said slowly, as if he was completely unsure of himself.  
"Yeah." I breathe, and I don't know if I'm going to make it. I think I might just collapse now.  
And as I'm falling to the floor, I feel him catch me and bring me forwards, kissing me softly.  
Just before it all goes black I hear him whisper, "I love you too, Lils'."  
It's then I know that I'm going to be okay, and everything's going to be fine.

_Well I've known ya' like it's been forever  
You don't see me as your girlfriend, whatever_

* * *

**So, let me know what you think, leave a review! **


End file.
